PorteRosso
by Eskarina Rozemblum
Summary: Depuis déjà 16 ans, Porte-Rosso est coupée du reste du monde. Un jour, un adolescent décide de s'aventurer hors du village pour se procurer des médicaments essentiels à la survie de ses compagnons. C'est sans compter sur les démons qui rôdent...


**Porte-Rosso**

La ville de Porte-Rosso était perdue au milieu de la forêt. Elle était complètement refermée sur elle-même. Ses portes étaient constamment fermées, jamais personne n'y entrait ou n'en sortait. C'était la règle, et chacun devait s'y soumettre. De toute façon, aucun habitant n'était assez fou pour tenter une sortie. Les rares qui avaient essayé de rejoindre la ville voisine n'étaient jamais revenus de leur expédition.

Et pour cause, un groupe de vieux démons avait élu domicile tout près dans la forêt, qui constituait leur terrain de jeu, c'est-à-dire leur terrain de chasse. Les humains y étaient traqués comme des animaux, et nul ne doutait du sort leur étant réservé. Les démons étaient des êtres sans pitié. On disait même, mais les rumeurs n'étaient pas fondées, que leur chef était le plus cruel et le plus abominable du lot.

Les autorités locales n'avaient rien tenté pour protéger la ville, ou même pour la faire évacuer. Ils avaient tout simplement tourné les talons, abandonnant la ville à son isolement. Les villageois avaient dû prendre des mesures de titan. Plus d'argent, ni de salaires. On avait réuni toute la monnaie à la mairie. La vie reposait désormais sur les échanges et l'entraide entre chacun. Les pauvres habitants, unis dans leur confinement et dans leur impuissance, avaient établi entre eux une véritable fraternité. Ils se rendaient tous service.

Ceux qui produisaient de la nourriture la distribuaient gratuitement aux autres, ceux qui divertissaient le faisaient contre les applaudissements et les sourires de leurs compagnons.

Nul n'avait remis cette nouvelle cohabitation en question. Pour la survie de tous, et le bien-être de tous, chacun devait s'impliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Hélas, le siège ne tiendrait pas éternellement, et ils le savaient. Les démons finiraient très certainement par venir les massacrer chez eux, personne n'en doutait. D'un autre côté, ils ne pourraient pas survivre à leurs conditions précaires et à leur manque de médicament bien longtemps. Mais chacun gardait ses préoccupations pour lui. On essayait d'élever les enfants dans l'espoir, et beaucoup tentèrent de faire revenir l'optimisme auprès de leurs ainés.

C'est dans cette situation que grandirent trois enfants : Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee et Lavi Bookman.

Un jour, l'un d'eux tomba gravement malade.

* * *

Allen se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers les portes de la ville. Une file de voisins le suivait en file indienne (en même temps les rues n'étaient pas d'une largeur exceptionnelle), lançant des cris horrifiés au jeune homme. On tentait de le raisonner, de le faire changer d'avis.

Celui-ci ne les écoutait nullement et continuait sa progression. Il était passé à la mairie et avait pris, sans se demander s'il en avait la permission, une bourse remplie d'argent. Arrivé aux portes de la ville, plusieurs bras l'agrippèrent.

-Tu es fou, gamin !

-Tu vas te faire tuer, si tu sors !

Allen agita alors son poignard sous le nez des personnes les plus proches de lui. Il déverrouilla la porte et posa un pied à l'extérieur.

-N'oubliez pas de fermer derrière moi, dit-il simplement.

Il parcourut plusieurs mètres, les villageois n'osant pas dépasser la lourde porte de métal qui marquait la frontière entre le village et la forêt, l'observaient dans un silence de mort, comme si le jeune homme était sur le point de se faire transpercé par une flèche.

Puis quelqu'un les poussa tous et sortit du village, mais pas trop loin.

-Allen ! s'écria-t-il, reviens ici tout de suite ! C'est pas du courage, ce que tu fais, c'est de la folie !

-Ça tombe bien, répliqua le plus jeune, je trouvais justement que ça manquait dans ce village.

-Reviens ! On trouvera un autre moyen !

-Un autre moyen ?

Allen se retourna complètement, le doigt pointé sur un des bâtiments de Porte-Rosso.

-On les a essayés, les autres moyens, Lavi ! Et je te signale qu'on attend encore les effets ! J'ai pas l'intention de rester là à attendre que ma sœur crève sous mes yeux ! Et il n'y a pas que Lenalee ! Ces médicaments, il nous les faut ! Et s'il faut traverser cette foutue forêt pour les avoir, alors crois-moi, c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter !

-Crétin ! C'est du suicide !

-Oh, tais-toi donc pour une fois et referme les portes ! Il faut environ une journée pour faire l'aller-retour, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien si je ne suis pas de retour dans une journée, vous n'avez qu'à aller dans le temple et peindre les statues en rose, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir un miracle !

Puis il tourna les talons et reprit son chemin, l'air décidé.

-Sale gosse, cria quelqu'un derrière lui, tête de mule, espèce d'andouille, tu vas te faire trucider si tu reviens pas ici tout de suite !

-La ferme, tête de goule ! cria le jeune homme.

A la naissance d'Allen, le siège de la ville avait déjà commencé. Ses parents étaient tous deux morts de maladie. Sans médicaments, ils n'avaient pu être soignés, et étaient morts alors que le garçon n'avait que trois ans. Aujourd'hui, c'était le tour de Lenalee. La jeune fille et son frère l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts au sein de leur famille. Elle était une véritable sœur pour lui. Le jour où il la laisserait tomber, il pleuvrait sans doute des éléphants sur la forêt.

Allen continua donc son chemin en silence, le plus vite possible, suivant les indications des vieux panneaux abandonnés.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'à travers les broussailles, on l'observait soigneusement depuis son départ.

* * *

Le jeune homme avait des cheveux blancs, une peau des plus pâles, et une cicatrice sur le côté gauche du visage. C'était la première chose qu'on remarquait en l'observant. Il était plutôt maigre, et malgré son trouble apparent, on lisait une détermination farouche dans ses yeux. Des yeux…

Le démon le prit un peu d'avance afin d'observer son visage avec plus d'attention. Il ne fut nullement déçu. Ses yeux étaient d'un argent pur, presque minéral, et tout à fait…Fascinants.

Le démon eut un sourire amusé. A peine armé d'un poignard. Le gamin avait du cran. Il ne devait pourtant pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années. Il était donc plus courageux que ses ainés. C'était une proie facile. Trop, même.

Le démon décida de prendre un peu de recul.

L'humain était très beau, du moins pour une créature telle que lui. Il semblait complètement naïf, sauvage, indiscipliné, et surtout, têtu. De bons points en sa faveur.

Oui, cet enfant, bien qu'il soit un peu jeune, pourrait très bien faire l'affaire… D'ailleurs il correspondait tout à fait à la description de celui qu'il recherchait, ne serait-ce que la couleur des yeux…

-Seigneur ? chuchota quelqu'un à côté de lui.

Le démon jeta un coup d'œil à son serviteur.

-Certains demandent à dévorer le garçon. Et l'une de nos femelles veut le garder comme esclave.

Le démon reporta son regard sur l'humain. Oui, se dit-il, fascinant.

-Non. Je pose une option sur cet enfant.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers le visage stupéfait du serviteur. Après quelques instants, celui-ci reprit :

-Bien, seigneur. Je vais tout de suite l'annoncer aux autres.

Puis il disparut.

* * *

Allen s'acharnait sur les buissons. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds dans une forêt, ou plutôt, dans la partie sauvage d'une forêt. Il avait beaucoup lu sur le sujet, le monde extérieur le fascinait. Il connaissait toutes sortes de plantes. Mais la pratique est parfois plus efficace que la lecture. Avec les orties, par exemple. Il dut étouffer un cri et retenir ses jurons lorsqu'il posa accidentellement la main dans un buisson qui en était plein.

Après quelques heures de marche, il sortit enfin de la forêt. Il se dirigea à moitié en courant vers la première ville à apparaître dans son champ de vision. L'entrée était ouverte à tous. Personne ne lui demanda ce qu'il venait faire dans la cité. Il trouva cela étrange et très peu prudent. N'importe qui aurait pu venir faire n'importe quoi. Même un démon : d'après les livres, les plus puissants avaient une apparence humaine.

Il trouva presque tout de suite une herboristerie. Là, il expliqua sa situation. Le vendeur fut impressionné que quelqu'un réussisse à se tirer vivant de la forêt. Il lui fournit une carte et des médicaments. Malgré son étonnement, Allen nota tout de même qu'il n'avait pas le droit à une ristourne. Il prit donc autant de médicaments que sa bourse le lui permit, ainsi que des graines qui permettraient à son village de faire pousser les herbes médicinales dont-ils manquaient si cruellement.

Allen aurait souhaité pouvoir passer plus de temps dans le monde extérieur, mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Chaque instant comptait.

Il se dirigea donc à nouveau vers la forêt.

* * *

Le garçon n'avait pas perdu de temps. A peine une heure après être sorti de la forêt, il y était de retour. Le démon n'avait pas eu à attendre longtemps. Il suivit le jeune humain, qui marchait toujours d'un si bon pas.

Puis, d'un coup, il s'arrêta, et regarda autour de lui en fronçant les sourcils. L'avait-il repéré ? Impossible, ce n'était qu'un humain, une proie…

Il ouvrit son sac de toile et en sortit un rouleau de papier, qu'il déplia. C'était une carte. Le garçon l'analysa minutieusement. Leva les yeux autour de lui. Puis les redéposa sur la carte. La retourna. Fronça les sourcils. Puis la retourna de nouveau.

-Voyons, marmonna-t-il, le nord devrait être en haut…

Le démon posa une main sur sa bouche. L'humain n'avait pas le sens de l'orientation ! Il s'aventurait dans une immense forêt sans avoir le sens de l'orientation ! Décidément, se dit le démon, ce garçon lui plaisait de plus en plus. De là où il était, il pouvait presque le toucher…

Le garçon finit par ranger la carte, insultant celle-ci au passage.

Il regarda devant lui. A droite. Puis à gauche.

Il soupira et décida que tant qu'à faire, mieux valait aller tout droit. La chance souriait à ceux qui fonçaient droit devant, comme on disait chez lui.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva à une rivière qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie, et dont on ne lui avait jamais parlé non plus, il commença à se poser des questions.

-Oh non, marmonna-t-il, je vais mourir paumé dans la cambrousse avec les médicaments dans mon sac ! Il est où ce bon dieu de village ?

* * *

Allen, du haut de son arbre, tentait de repérer un espace au milieu de la verdure, qui pourrait lui indiquer l'emplacement de son village. Ce fut un échec cuisant. C'était déjà la fin d'après-midi. Il soupira et descendit de l'arbre avec agilité. Il atterrit légèrement sur le sol.

Bon. C'était pas gagné, le retour. Peut-être qu'en attendant la nuit, il pourrait percevoir les lumières de Porte-Rosso…Non. Définitivement non. Allen ne savait pas s'il devait sa chance d'être encore en vie au hasard, mais il tenait à le rester. Et attendre la nuit, heure de pointe des démons, n'était certainement pas une bonne idée. C'était déjà bien beau qu'il n'en ait pas croisé jusque-là.

Allen ramena en arrière quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son visage. Il commençait à se décourager. Plus le temps passait, et plus il voyait la situation avec lucidité. En gros, plus le temps passait, et plus il trouvait le moyen de se traiter de tous les noms pour ne pas avoir prévu le retour.

Il y eut soudain un bruit dans les broussailles. Allen se raidit, la main serrée sur la poignée de sa dague.

Un homme en sortit. Du moins, un homme en apparence. Allen ne l'avait jamais vu dans son village, et personne de l'extérieur n'oserait pénétrer dans la forêt, donc…

-Tu es perdu, mon garçon ?

L'individu souriait. Il avait de longs cheveux d'encre, noués en une queue de cheval, et était entièrement vêtu de noir. A sa taille pendait un sabre, et pas un petit.

Allen raffermit la prise sur son arme.

-Lâche cette dague, gamin. Je pourrais te tuer sans même dégainer ma lame.

Cela ne rassura pas Allen, au contraire. C'était bien un démon.

-Je peux te ramener à ton village, si tu le souhaites.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

L'inconnu se contenta de sourire, un sourire charmé.

-Tu trembles. Tu as peur de moi ?

Il fit un pas en avant. Allen s'empressa de reculer. Il tremblait, et c'était plus fort que lui. La chance avait décidé de le lâcher, à l'évidence. Contre un démon, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il fallait pourtant qu'il s'en sorte…Il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but…La vie de Lenalee était en jeu…

Allez, trouves quelque chose, vite !

Allen cligna des yeux…Et le démon disparut.

-Il faut pas avoir peur comme ça, voyons, murmura une voix à son oreille.

Derrière ! Mais quand …?

Allen tenta de s'échapper, mais trop tard, le démon le tenait, et fermement, en plus ! D'une main il tenait ses deux poignets, et de l'autre son menton, qu'il releva lentement.

Allen frissonna de terreur en sentant les lèvres brulantes du démon se déposa sur sa peau, son souffle dériver dans son cou…L'individu commença à mordiller la peau fragile, l'embrassant et la léchant…

-Tu es tout à fait charmant, petit. Je ne regrette pas mon choix.

D'un coup, sans prévenir, n'obéissant qu'à une pulsion de rébellion, Allen lui donna un coup de boule. Le démon le lâcha de surprise tandis que le jeune humain s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Il ne savait absolument pas où il allait. La seule chose dont il avait conscience était qu'il était devenu la proie du jeu, et que sa seule chance ne résidait pas dans le combat, mais la fuite !

Mais il fut bien vite rattrapé.

Quelque chose le frappa violemment à la tête, et il s'écroula. Néanmoins sa chute ne se termina pas au sol : le démon l'attrapa en plein vol et le serra contre lui, ses yeux verrouillés dans ceux du plus jeune.

-Ahlala, dit-il, tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'orientation. Ton village n'est pas du tout par là.

Il attrapa fermement son poignet et l'entraina à sa suite.

-Suis-moi.

Allen n'osa pas résister. De toute façon, et son cynisme naturel le lui rappela bien vite, un humain armé d'une dague dont il ne sait pas se servir sauf pour couper les légumes ne serait même pas aussi gênant qu'un brin d'herbe pour un démon armé d'un long et très pointu sabre.

* * *

Ce gamin était tout à fait naïf. Il se laissait entrainer à travers les arbres ans rien dire, bien que le démon sentit bien qu'il tentait de rester le plus loin possible de lui.

Son poignet était plutôt fin, mais pas fragile. On sentait au toucher qu'il était beaucoup plus costaud qu'il n'en avait l'air au premier abord. Son coup de boule en témoignait. Il était également rapide, enfin pour un humain. Comparé au démon, ce n'était qu'un petit insecte.

Le démon ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait incroyablement attiré par cet humain. Tout lui plaisait chez lui, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais de là à l'épargner et le ramener chez lui…C'était bien la première fois que le démon était aussi gentil avec quelqu'un.

Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'un humain, faible et pitoyable créature. Un mortel. Le genre de créature qui détruisant pour son compte, n'épargnant personne, et fuyant pour sa propre survie, sans même penser à celle de ses compagnons. Les humains étaient des pourritures, et particulièrement celui qu'il cherchait, ce traitre de…

-Pourquoi m'aidez-vous exactement ?

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à te tuer, voilà tout.

Il avait quand même le courage de lui adresser la parole. Un gamin intéressant, vraiment. Le démon posa un œil critique sur lui. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à s'aventurer sur son territoire pour se procurer des médicaments. Il s'était volontairement mis en danger pour l'un des siens.

Le démon réorienta son regard devant lui. Ils arrivaient. Il décida de s'arrêter. L'humain pourrait très bien terminer le trajet seul.

-Pourquoi assiégez-vous notre village depuis tout ce temps ? demanda le garçon.

-Nous attendons la sortie de quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

Le démon se tourna lentement vers lui, ne faisant qu'accentuer son malaise.

-Mana Walker.

Le garçon eut alors une drôle de réaction. Il élargit tout d'abord les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma et bloque finalement le regard sur ses yeux. Il cachait quelque chose, assurément.

-Oh. Et qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

-Il m'a pris quelque chose, il y a longtemps. Je suis venu le récupérer. J'aimerais aussi lui faire payer sa trahison.

-Oh.

Un moment de silence passa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait au juste ? Mana est plutôt gentil, je trouve.

-Il y avait une femme très importante. Elle allait enfin nous donner ce que nous attendions tous. Mais ce traitre l'a emmenée avec lui.

-Ah. Une histoire de femme.

-Dis-moi, petit…Puisque tu as l'air de le connaître…Est-ce que si je te prenais en otage il sortirait de ce village ?

Le garçon le regarda étrangement pendant un instant.

-J'en doute, répondit-il franchement. Ce sera très dur de le faire sortir.

-Oh, mais j'y arriverai.

-Hum, permettez-moi d'en douter. Il est comme qui dirait…Trépassé.

Cette fois, le démon sembla pris d'une rage sourde.

-Depuis quand ?

-Euh…Une dizaine d'années ? murmura le garçon.

Le démon lui agrippa fermement les bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Allen se sentait presque défaillir.

-Et le femme ? Maria ?

-Maria Walker, dit Allen, morte peu de temps avant lui.

-Walker ? répéta le démon. Maria Walker ? Elle n'était pas une Walker !

-Oui…Elle est arrivée à Porte-Rosso enceinte, et peu après elle s'est mariée avec Mana Walker. Personne ne savait réellement qui était le père, mais c'est Mana qui…

-Où-est-cet-enfant ?

-Euh…

Allen sentit son cerveau partir en vrille.

-Ben…Dans le village…

-Maria et Mana Walker sont morts ?

-Et enterrés, confirma-t-il.

-Et l'enfant ? A-t-il pris le nom de Maria, ou celui de Mana ?

-Mana, bredouilla l'enfant.

Le démon sembla enfin réaliser la peur qu'il suscitait chez son cadet. Il le lâcha et pointa la ville du doigts.

-Tu es capable d'aller tout droit ? Comme tu m'as fourni des informations très intéressantes, j'accepte de t'épargner.

-Trop aimable. Bon…Merci…

L'humain se dirigea vers la ville. Le démon nota qu'il marchait de plus en plus vite, le dos redressé, les poings serrés. C'était tout de même un peu suspect, se dit-il.

Puis, soudain, quelqu'un cria du haut des fortifications de la ville :

-ALLEN WALKER, ESPECE D'ABRUTI !

Là, l'humain ne se retint plus, et se mit à courir le plus vite possible jusqu'aux portes.

Le démon ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il regardait l'ombre disparaître derrière les murs.

* * *

La porte refermée derrière lui, Allen s'écroula par terre, tentant péniblement de retrouver une respiration normale. Bon sang, il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque. Qui était l'abruti qui l'avait appelé ?

-Toi !

Quelqu'un le souleva alors de plusieurs centimètres.

-Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Lavi lui asséna un superbe coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

-NON MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ?

Il se releva en massant sa joue.

-T'aurais pu me péter les dents ! C'est comme ça que tu remercies celui qui s'est tapé tout le boulot pour récupérer les médicaments ?

Lavi recula un peu et jeta un coup d'œil à son sac, plus lourd semblait-il qu'à son départ.

-Tu l'as fait…? murmura-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Bon, je vais les porter à Komui.

-Je…t'accompagne.

En traversant les rues, des acclamations et des accolades accueillirent Allen. Les villageois qui l'apercevaient se jetaient sur lui. Il reçut bien quelques coups de poings en plus, toujours au même endroit, voire des coups de bâtons sur le crane pour le punir de son inconscience, mais plus globalement, c'était des sourires qu'on lui faisait.

Arrivé devant la maison de Komui et Lenalee, juste à côté de celle qu'il partageait avec Lavi, Komui ouvrit la porte sans attendre et le serra dans ses bras.

-Merci, Allen. Merci, se contenta-t-il de dire. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire…

-Ton rôle, Komui, dit Allen, c'est de veiller sur ta sœur. Nous, on s'occupe du reste. Tiens, les médicaments. Je ne sais pas comment m'en servir, mais toi si, tu as pas mal de bouquin sur le sujet, je me trompe ?

Komui eut un faible sourire.

-Je m'en occupe. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer, maintenant. Il va bientôt faire nuit.

Komui referma la porte derrière eux. Allen et Lavi se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne maison de Mana et Maria Walker. Quand ses parents étaient morts, c'était le grand père de Lavi, Bookman, qui s'était occupé de lui. Lorsque lui-même trépassa, Komui s'occupa très bien d'Allen et Lavi, tout en les laissant vivre ensemble dans la maison. Les deux garçons étaient débrouillards, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien tous seuls. Et surtout, ils ne voulaient pas dépendre de quelqu'un extérieur. C'est pourquoi ils avaient toujours refusé de déménager chez les Lee.

Lavi poussa la porte.

-Alors, c'était comment ce petit voyage ?

-C'était…

Allen chercha les mots justes.

-…Calme. Jusqu'au retour, en tout cas.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ben…Y avait un démon…

-QUOI ?

-…Qui apparemment chercherait Mana…

-T'es sûr de ça ?

-Il me l'a, vois-tu, en quelques sortes expliqué.

-Tu lui as dit que c'était ton père ?

-Hum, non. Jusqu'à ce que tu cries mon nom le plus fort possible.

-Ah, je me demandais pourquoi tu courais comme ça, aussi.

-Idiot.

-Crétin.

Lavi pénétra dans la cuisine et sortit quelques pommes d'un placard. Il commença aussitôt à les éplucher. Allen le regarda faire et mit la table pensivement.

Les démons étaient très forts. Et ils faisaient peur. Alors pourquoi assiéger la ville et ne pas l'envahir tout simplement ? Et celui qu'il avait rencontré avait qualifié Mana de traitre. Ce qui signifiait que son père avait jadis été un allié du groupe. Alors pourquoi les avait-il trahis ? Et sa mère…Quel était son lien avec eux ?

Toutes ses questions resteraient certainement sans réponse, sauf peut-être s'il allait retrouver cet être étrange à l'extérieur, ce qui était tout à fait hors de question. Alors…

-Lavi, appela-t-il, je vais voir un truc dans la cave. Ne m'attends pas.

-Ok.

Allen grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à tout cela. Il ne se rappelait rien de sa mère. Mana, lui, n'avait jamais évoqué ces sujets avec son fils. Il attendait certainement que celui-ci atteigne un certain âge.

Allen ouvrit la trappe du plafond et se faufila dedans. En y repensant, Mana n'avait jamais parlé de Maria, ni de leur passé. Il ne savait même pas comment ils s'étaient rencontrés ! Il s'arrêta au fond de la minuscule pièce. Son père en avait barré l'accès à l'aide de planches de bois solidement clouées après la mort de sa femme. Allen attrapa une barre de fer et commença à retirer les clous. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une seule planche, il donna un gros coup de pied dedans, la brisant en deux. Les morceaux tombèrent au sol.

Allen entra à quatre pattes dans l'espace minuscule. Des cartons s'entassaient au sol, remplis de cahiers, de vieilles robes et d'anciennes tenues que Mana avait l'habitude de porter. Allen repoussa les cartons de vêtements. Il s'accroupit à côté de celui contenant les cahiers. Ceux-ci avaient été entassés sans ménagement. Allen en feuilleta quelques-uns. C'était, pour la plupart, de vieux livres pleins de poussière. Un vieux cahier, pourtant, attira l'attention d'Allen.

Il l'attrapa. La couverture était cornée, et les bouts abimés à force d'avoir été manipulés. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une écriture fine, ronde et appliquée. Il se pencha dessus avec intérêt : cet ouvrage avait été rédigé par sa mère, Maria.

* * *

Le démon se dirigeait lentement vers le vieux manoir dans lequel il avait élu domicile. Le bâtiment devait bien dater du siècle précédent : les tuiles se chevauchaient dangereusement, et les peintures s'écaillaient. Lorsqu'on pénétrait à l'intérieur, on découvrait un cadre du même acabit. Les meubles étaient en bois, délicatement sculptés. Au plafond se trouvaient de gigantesques fresques retraçant l'histoire d'un être humain que le démon ne connaissait pas, et dont il se fichait. Sur les murs étaient accrochées des tapisseries du même style. La vaisselle était en argent, à l'exception des verres, qui semblaient faits de cristal.

La demeure avait sans aucun doute appartenue à un noble de l'ancienne époque.

Lorsque le démon était arrivé dans cet endroit, il était sal, poussiéreux, dégradé par le temps. Ses serviteurs s'étaient empressés de tout remettre à neuf et de rendre les étages supérieurs habitables pour leur seigneur. Néanmoins, celui-ci avait tenu à aménager ses appartements selon son goût, aussi avait-il fait déplacer les éléments clinquants et inutiles qui ornaient jadis la chambre.

Le démon entra dans un petit salon, endroit dans lequel avaient coutume de se réunir ses généraux, à la fois serviteurs les plus fidèles et les plus puissants.

Ce soir-là, tous étaient présents. Ils inclinèrent respectueusement la tête à l'arrivée de leur roi.

-J'ai une nouvelle importante, dit le démon. Mana Walker est décédé, ainsi que la femme Maria.

Plusieurs chuchotements se firent entendre. Le démon attendit que le silence se fasse pour continuer. Il ne servait à rien d'être impatient.

-Le fils de Maria, qui aurait dû me revenir, est, lui, bien vivant, bien que je n'aie pas pu établir son identité avec précision.

L'un des démons demanda la parole. Le seigneur démoniaque la lui accorda.

-La mort de Mana Walker a-t-elle fait disparaître la barrière qui nous empêchait de pénétrer le village ?

-Nous allons tester cela.

-Que devons-nous faire à propos de l'enfant ?

-Le capturer et le ramener, évidemment. Vivant.

Cette dernière précision n'avait pas lieu d'être, le roi le savait, et ses serviteurs aussi. Le fils de Maria appartenait à leur maître depuis sa conception. Nul démon connaissant son identité ne lui ferait du mal.

-Nous allons nous emparer de la ville. La barrière a certainement été affaiblie par la mort de son créateur. Pour plus de prudence, je vous recommande de ne tuer aucun des humains se trouvant à l'intérieur. Nous verrons plus tard ce que nous en ferons. La cible principale est, bien sûr, le fils de Maria, Allen Walker.

* * *

Allen lisait déjà depuis une heure. Maria avait commencé à mettre sur le papier tous les évènements arrivés depuis son arrivée à Porte-Rosso jusqu'à sa mort.

_Mana m'avait assuré que là-bas, nous retrouverions certainement deux autres familles dans le même cas que moi, des promis. C'est avec tristesse que j'acceptais de partir et quitter la tombe de mon mari, probablement pour toujours. Mais Mana était là, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il me soutint constamment. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'élever un enfant seul. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui expliquer pourquoi il n'avait pas de père. Tout ce que j'aurais pu lui donner, c'était mon amour. Certains disent que seul l'amour suffit à un enfant. Mais je voulais lui offrir tellement plus…_

Allen tourna quelques pages et revint à un certain passage.

_Allen est né le jour de Noël. Il neigeait. Le petit Komui et Bookman, nos deux voisins, nous ont bien aidés. Mana n'était pas là lors de l'accouchement, il devait s'assurer du bon fonctionnement de la barrière. Depuis l'arrivée du clan démon, il était plus qu'inquiet pour moi et Allen. Personnellement, je ne me souciais plus de rien. Je tenais mon bébé dans mes bras, je le regardais. Il avait mes yeux, et le visage de son père. Il me souriait tout le temps. Je me sentais obligée de sourire également ? Parfois, quand je le l'observais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire toute seule. La seule présence de cet enfant me comblait._

_Néanmoins, il restait une ombre au tableau idéale que je m'étais fait. Sur le bras gauche d'Allen se trouvait un tatouage. C'était la preuve que la malédiction pesait encore sur notre famille. Le mien était sur ma gorge. Les pouvoirs que j'avais eu tant de mal à maîtriser s'étaient évaporés en même temps que mon mari était mort. Et au fond de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'Allen serait rattrapé par le destin. Que Kanda finirait par l'enchainer comme je l'avais été moi-même…_

_

* * *

_

Allen frappa trois coups à la porte. Il était tard dans la nuit, et il pensait devoir recommencer quand la porte s'ouvrit. Tiedoll sourit gentiment au garçon.

-Que me vaut une visite aussi tardive d'un jeune aventurier censé se reposer dans son lit ?

-Excusez-moi, dit Allen, mais j'ai quelques questions très importantes.

-Je t'écoute, mon petit Allen.

-Vous êtes mon parrain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Alors vous connaissiez certainement mon père.

-Mana…

-Je ne vous parle pas de Mana, monsieur. Je pense à mon vrai père.

Tiedoll sembla pris au dépourvu.

-Non, je ne le connaissais pas.

-Bon. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'est un promis ?

Cette fois, le vieillard était clairement nerveux.

-J'ai peur de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles.

-Ah. Et est-ce que vous savez à quoi sert le tatouage que j'ai sur le bras ?

-Non plus. Ecoute, mon petit, ce n'est qu'un tatouage tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Tu devrais aller te coucher et cesser de te poser des questions pareilles.

-Oui. Bonne nuit, monsieur.

Tiedoll referma la porte derrière lui. Allen se dirigea lentement vers sa maison, perdu dans ses pensées. Le vieil homme avait menti. C'était évident. Mais pourquoi ?

Allen n'était pas d'humeur à dormir. Il décida donc de monter sur la petite colline, là où on avait installé le cimetière. Celui-ci se trouvait juste en bordure de la forêt, donc en dehors des fortifications, mais il était tout de même recouvert par la barrière de Mana. Les villageois y allaient peu souvent, se sentant inconsciemment plus à l'abri derrière les murailles.

Allen, lui, n'avait pas peur. Il grimpa tranquillement les marches d'un grand escalier qui traversait une partie de la ville, se glissa entre les murs de pierre et pénétra sur la colline. Un vent frais soufflait du nord, sortant de l'ombre des arbres. Arriv2 devant les tombes de ses parents, enterrés l'un à côté de l'autre, il s'accroupit et regarda fixement les deux noms gravés sur le marbre.

-Qu'avez-vous bien pu me cacher, tous les deux ? murmura-t-il pour lui.

Il posa une main sur la tombe de Maria. Dans ses carnets, Allen avait lu de nombreuses descriptions de lui étant enfant. Sa mère parlait toujours de lui en termes positifs. Elle semblait si comblée, entourée par son fils et Mana. Le contraste était saisissant : derrière les murs de la ville, elle était épanouie, heureuse de vivre et insouciante, tandis que de l'autre côté veillait une bande de démons près à tout pour la capturer et l'emmener avec eux…

-Maman…

Un bruit un peu plus loin fit sursauter Allen. Il se releva précipitamment et observa avec attention les abords de la forêt. Il mit un moment à repérer la silhouette qui se fondait dans le paysage. La première chose qu'Allen aperçut fut l'éclat bleu des yeux du démon qui l'avait guidé jusque chez lui.

Allen sentit son cœur entamer une course contre la montre. Il battait à tout rompre.

Cet être était dangereux. Une voix irresponsable lui murmurait d'avancer et de rejoindre cet être fantomatique et illusoire, et une autre, plus raisonnable, plus proche de la réalité, lui criait de reculer et de rentrer chez lui pour se cacher. Le garçon décida d'écouter la deuxième voix. Mieux valait être prudent, surtout après la lecture du journal intime de Maria.

Allen se détourna au moment même où son nom retentit dans les ténèbres.

-Allen.

La voix était grave, profonde et, Allen ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer, pécheresse. La façon dont il l'avait appelé…On n'avait jamais prononcé son nom comme ça. Il en frissonna.

Ne te retournes pas-ne te retournes pas…

-Je vais résoudre ton dilemme intérieur, continua la voix. Viens.

Nonnononononononononononon…Résiiiiiiiiistes !

-Allen. Viens ici, maintenant.

Mécaniquement, le garçon se retourna et fit quelques pas en avant. Sous le regard du démon, il en fit quelques-uns en plus. Puis encore. Finalement, il se retrouva à moins d'un mètre du démon. Mais cette fois, il était déterminé à ne pas regarder son interlocuteur. Quelque part, il en éprouvait de la fierté. Et il n'y avait pas à en avoir : jusque-là, il s'était révélé complètement soumis.

L'herbe était verte en cette saison. De petites fleurs commençaient à germer…

-Allen Walker, murmura doucement le démon. Montre le moi. Je veux avoir la preuve que tu es bien le fils de Maria.

-Je me fiche que vous en soyez convaincu ou pas.

-Fais-le, c'est tout.

De mauvaise, grâce, Allen obéit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il y avait chez cette créature une chose qui l'empêchait de se rebeller. Et cette chose se révélait très attirante…

Il releva la manche qui recouvrait son bras gauche, découvrant un tatouage noir qui remontait tout le long du membre. On aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'enluminures, délicatement tracées sur la peau pâle.

Le démon le dévora des yeux, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Allen. Ce que ce dernier y perçut ne plus pas, mais alors pas du tout. C'était un regard…Indécent. Il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de se faire déshabiller sur place. Allen recula d'un pas.

-Petit, dit alors le démon, je te laisse une journée pour sortir de ton trou. Si demain soir tu n'es pas hors de ce champ de protection, je le briserai net et je tuerai tous ceux qui se trouveront sur mon passage. Tu as ma parole.

-Admettons que je prenne votre menace au sérieux et que je sorte, lança ironiquement Allen, qu'est-ce que vous me ferez ?

-Que du bien, répondit son adversaire.

-Ma mère n'avait pas l'air de vous apprécier plus que ça.

-Si tu résistes, je viendrai te chercher moi-même, sans ménagement. Si tu sors de ta propre volonté, j'accepterai même de t'emmener sans t'attacher.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Toi, évidemment.

-Je ne parle pas de ça !

-Je veux te faire mien.

Allen en resta sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Lorsque tu as été conçu, tes parents et moi nous étions entendus. Tu devais m'épouser. Jusqu'à ce que ta mère fiche le camp.

-Et elle a bien fait ! Parce que si vous croyez que je vais me jeter dans les bras du premier qui me demande en mariage, et bien vous vous fourrez le doigts dans l'œil !

-Heureusement, sinon ce ne serait pas amusant.

Le regard du démon se fit plus intense.

-Je vais te séduire avec tant d'efficacité que tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi !

En entendant cela, Allen serra les poings et fit demi-tour, sans un regard pour le démon, un sourire pervers sur le visage.

-Au fait, lança-t-il, je m'appelle Kanda. Retiens bien mon nom.

* * *

Le lendemain matin…

-Voilà ce qui s'est passé, marmonna Allen, gêné.

Lavi avait la bouche ouverte, et on voyait même les céréales qu'il avait arrêté de mâcher dans sa bouche. Komui passa une main las sur son visage. Tiedoll se fit aussi petit qu'il le put.

-'est la berbe, dit alors Lavi.

-Bon, dit Komui, peut-être que si nous discutons avec eux nous trouverons un terrain d'entente.

Il parlait sans y croire.

-Sinon, reprit-il, il est évidemment hors de question de livrer Allen. Je serais étonné qu'ils arrivent à détruire la barrière, de toute façon.

Il tentait bien sûr de se rassurer lui-même.

-Komui, dit Lavi qui avait avalé son petit déjeuner, dois-je te rappeler que Lenalee et moi avons la même sorte de tatouage, ou est-ce inutile ?

-Tu me démoralises.

-Ben tiens.

-Il ne nous reste qu'une seule chose à faire, conclut l'adulte. Attendre.

Allen épluchait une pomme à Lenalee. C'était la troisième.

* * *

La jeune fille, dans sa chemise de nuit blanche, le regardait faire, hypnotisée.

-La situation devient compliquée, dit-il.

-J'avais bien compris, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix faible.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la demoiselle.

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux. Mais j'ai encore de la fièvre. Grand frère a dit que dans quelques jours je serai tout à fait remise.

-Tant mieux.

Allen ne savait pas quoi ajouter. L'état de Lenalee l'inquiétait. Elle était si pâle et semblait si faible qu'il se demanda si les médicaments avaient vraiment eu de l'effet. Se rendant bien compte de cela, Lenalee posa une main sur la sienne et lui sourit de façon rassurante.

-Tout va bien, maintenant, et c'est grâce à toi. Merci, Allen.

-Je t'en prie.

-Je vais dormir un peu, si ça ne te dérange pas.

Allen se leva silencieusement et sortit de la pièce. Dehors, l'air était frais. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Dans la rue, les villageois s'activaient. Les visages étaient concentrés sur leur dur labeur. On ne se plaignait jamais, à Porte-Rosso. On travaillait pour la cause commune, et ça s'arrêtait là.

Allen fit quelques pas au hasard. On lui avait interdit de se donner du mal suite à sa petite aventure dans la forêt. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait besoin de repos. Pourtant, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose, à part rencontrer un psychopathe pervers.

Il repensait distraitement à sa rencontre avec le démon quand une explosion retentir dans le ciel. Toutes les personnes présentes portèrent le regard vers les lieux de l'action. Ils en lâchèrent tout ce qu'ils portaient.

La barrière venait d'être brisée par un squelette volant.

* * *

C'était la panique générale. Des flux d'humains couraient dans tous les sens dans la ville. Plus personne ne savait où aller, certains se réfugiaient dans les temples, dernier recoin de secours, d'autre s'enfermaient chez eux ou dans les caves, et d'autres encore avaient totalement cédés à l'hystérie, criant à pleine voix leur mort à tous avant la fin de la journée.

Dans ce raffut, Allen avançait avec peine vers la maison des Lee. On le poussait dans tous les sens, et il se retrouva plusieurs fois projeté au le sol. Plusieurs personnes subirent le même sort, mais n'ayant pas les réflexes du jeune homme, elles furent littéralement écrasées par la cohue.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination, il défonça la porte, et se précipité dans la chambre de Lenalee. Komui n'était pas dans la maison.

-Lenalee ! appela-t-il.

-Allen ? C'est toi ? répondit une voix à l'étage.

Allen pénétra dans la chambre et prit appuis sur le lit de son amie, à bout de souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout ce bruit, dehors…

-La barrière a été détruite. Ne demande rien, je ne sais pas comment c'est arriver. Il faut partir d'ici en vitesse ! Tu vas monter sur mon dos et…

-Tu ne vas nulle part, gamin, dit une voix derrière lui.

Kanda entra dans la pièce, seul, son sabre dégainé.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? s'exclama Allen.

-Je n'ai rien fait. Je te l'ai dit, tu avais jusqu'au soir. Ce n'est pas ma faute si quelques perturbations réduisent ton temps de réflexion.

Avant qu'Allen ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le démon saisit son bras gauche et l'attira vers lui.

-Je te tiens, chantonna-t-il.

Puis, sans prévenir, il posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. Celui-ci, qui ne s'y attendait, mais alors, pas du tout, n'eut pas le réflexe de fermer la bouche, et tout à fait stupidement, laissa le démon approfondir le baiser. Il enroula avec habilité sa langue chaude autour de celle de l'humain, de plus en plus sensuellement, passant un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre allant appuyer sur sa nuque.

Allen ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentait sa main parcourir son dos, ses lèvres appuyer sur les siennes, et sa langue l'envahir avec avidité et possession…Mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à réagir. C'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait. Une sacrée première fois, d'ailleurs. Le démon savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Allen trouvait cela…Plutôt agréable.

Il s'était depuis longtemps perdu dans ces yeux bleus sans fond, noyé au milieu d'un océan de désir et de domination…Kanda l'avait ensorcelé, hypnotisé. Impossible de fuir…

A l'extérieur, quelqu'un hurla.

Puis, d'un coup, il se réveilla. Et lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'on l'avait carrément collé contre le mur, qu'on l'embrassait avec une passion torride sans avoir vraiment pris la peine de demander son consentement, il ne fut pas particulièrement content.

Et comme il se trouvait assez doué pour les coups de boule depuis la veille, il en balança un.

Sauf que le démon semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Il attrapa son bras et le plaqua contre le mur, le paralysant ainsi. Allen tenta de se dégager, donnant des coups, mais en vain. S'échapper de l'étreinte de Kanda était bien plus ardu qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il semblait d'ailleurs déterminé à le garder contre lui.

Allen tenta de lui donner des coups de pieds, mais l'ainé était trop proche pour qu'il puisse bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigts.

Puis un bruit de verre cassé retentit tout près de lui.

* * *

Lenalee observait la scène, bouche bée. Un inconnu s'était infiltré dans sa chambre, attrapé son meilleur ami. Il l'avait soudain embrassé, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le garçon sembla pris au dépourvu, et ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à devenir vitreux. L'adulte en profita pour le caler contre un mur, ravageant sa bouche avec rigueur, ses mains se baladant librement sur le corps de l'adolescent. Celui-ci, lorsqu'un cri retentit, sembla reprendre ses esprits, au grand déplaisir de son agresseur, qui souleva l'un de ses bras pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus du tout bouger, complètement immobilisé.

La main libre de l'inconnu se mit alors à se déplacer, lentement. Tout d'abord sur son ventre, puis plus bas, bien plus bas. Jusqu'à sa hanche, puis sur son entrejambe…

Lenalee assistait à un scène de viol.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle saisit un vase de fleurs que son frère lui avait apporté, s'avança péniblement vers les deux hommes et frappa de toutes ses forces le crane du plus grand, qui s'effondra au sol en se tenant la tête des mains.

Les adolescents ne perdirent pas un instant.

Allen attrapa le bras de Lenalee et l'entraina à sa suite dans la rue.

* * *

Il courait le plus vite possible. Il avait choisi d'abandonner la ville pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, Lenalee sur les talons. La jeune fille avançait péniblement, la fièvre affectant sa vision et ses mouvements, mais elle faisait son possible pour ne pas ralentir son compagnon. La dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu être était un poids pour ses amis. Les grands arbres l'encadrant l'angoissaient, c'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds hors du village. Elle avait peur, mais elle faisait entièrement confiance à Allen.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de course effrénée, ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un arbre. La jeune fille s'écroula par terre de fatigue, tandis que son compagnon posait la tête contre une branche.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il finalement, après avoir repris son souffle.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle. Et toi ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-Non. Rien de grave.

Au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, un ricanement retentit derrière eux. Le squelette qui avait détruit la barrière s'avança vers eux.

-Ohohoh, deux promis d'un coup, quelle chance ! Dites-moi, jolies enfants, comment voulez-vous mourir ?

Allen releva Lenalee. Ils se tenaient la main, chacun sur le point de casser le poignet de l'autre tant ils serraient fort. Ils reculèrent lentement.

-Pas de réponse ? s'exclama la machine. Alors je vais improviser…Crevez, promis !

Il fonça brusquement sur eux, et d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac, balança Allen contre un énorme rocher, entrainant Lenalee avec lui.

Alors qu'un nuage de fumée obscurcissait l'atmosphère, le squelette éclata de rire, un rire terrifiant, hystérique, qui ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'une voix ennuyée s'éleva.

-Vas-tu nous embêter longtemps, akuma de malheur ?

Kanda se tenait derrière la machine, son sabre pointé vers elle.

-HAHAHA ! Ça ne sert plus à rien, maintenant ! J'ai tué les promis ! Tu ne pourras plus t'en servir pour ton compte !

Un sourire cruel et moqueur se dessina sur le visage du démon.

-Regardes-mieux, tas de ferraille. Tu l'as à peine égratigné.

L'akuma se retourna aussitôt. Une longue et grande griffe noire était accrochée au rocher, sortant d'un long et soyeux manteau blanc. Les deux humains étaient recouverts par le tissu miraculeux. Lenalee n'était absolument pas blessée. Au contraire, Allen, qui avait encaissé le coup de l'akuma, était salement amoché. Du sang sortait de sa bouche, et ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts. Il descendit doucement sur le sol, déposa Lenalee et s'appuya contre le rocher, glissant vers le sol.

L'akuma n'eut pas le temps de réattaquer, qu'un sabre luisant le scinda en deux. Il explosa.

Le démon se dirigea nonchalamment vers les humains, et s'agenouilla devant Allen, qui perdait peu à peu connaissance. Il posa une main sur sa joue, essuyant le sang, et le prit dans ses bras.

-Miss Lee, dit-il, il va falloir marcher jusqu'au village. J'espère que tu en es capable, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de trainer un boulet avec moi.

* * *

Lorsqu'Allen se réveilla, il trouva étrange la décoration du plafond. Le plafond de sa chambre était beige, pas blanc. Et il avait un lit une place, pas deux. Et Il n'avait pas non plus d'espèce de kimono sans manche dans sa garde-robe. Il se passait franchement des trucs bizarres ces derniers temps.

Il se redressa lentement, analysant avec suspicion l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Des tatamis au sol, des cailloux disposés de façon, selon Allen, tout à fait excentrique… Ça sentait la queue de cheval à plein nez. Pas bon du tout, ça. Et comme pour confirmer les doutes du garçon, la porte s'ouvrit sur Kanda, qui eut une moue satisfaite en le voyant éveillé.

-La belle au bois dormant ne rêve plus de son prince ?

-Faudrait déjà qu'y en ait un dans le coin.

Un sourire moqueur apparut le beau visage.

-Têtu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'installa au bord du lit, le dévorant du regard.

-Tu seras content d'apprendre que les habitants de ton village chéri sont sains et saufs. Ta copine miss Lee également. Et le dernier promis, Bookman, s'est rendu sans discuter quand il a appris que vous étiez ici tous les deux.

-Fantastique. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?

-Un akuma, démon inférieur qui n'est pas sous ma juridiction, je préfère le préciser pour éviter tout malentendu, a brisé la barrière qui protégeait le village. Preuve que nous aurions pu vous attaquer quand nous en avions envie.

-Donc maintenant vous occupez le village.

-Non. Nous avons décidé d'entamer une coexistence pacifique. L'intégration est pour cela nécessaire. C'est pourquoi certains de mes démons vivront désormais dans ton village. Il va de soi que nous participerons à la reconstruction de Porte-Rosso. Tu devrais être content. Avec des alliés tel que nous, ton précieux village est à l'abri de tout danger. Qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans ces cas-là ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où suis-je ?

-Mauvaise réponse. On est censé dire merci.

-Je ne plaisante pas.

-Tu es chez moi. Dans ma chambre. A environ un kilomètre de Porte-Rosso.

-Dans ta…J'VEUX RENTRER CHEZ MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

-Hors de question. Toi, mon petit Allen, _tu restes ici et tu ne discutes pas_.

Allen faillit s'incliner, mais en repensant à Maria, il décida de se montrer fort, ou du moins d'essayer.

-Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir, Bakanda ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon bras.

Le démon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Quand je t'ai embrassé, dit-il en se léchant les lèvres, j'ai réveillé l'énergie démoniaque qui sommeillait en toi, celle que ton père t'a transmise.

-Mon père était un démon ?

-Oui. Lui et moi avions convenu que tu serais mon fiancé. J'ai donc implanté ma propre énergie en Maria, et par là en toi. Grâce à ce procédé, j'étais certain que personne d'autre que moi ne pourrait délivrer tes pouvoirs. Simple et efficace…

-Je rentre chez moi ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me violer, tu…

-Qui parle de viol ? Je t'ai embrassé, voilà tout. Moi j'appelle ça courtiser.

-Ah ouais ? Ben elle est spéciale, ta manière de séduire !

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es à moi.

-Oh, mais j'aimerais bien voir ça…

Le conversation dura tout l'après-midi.

Au final, Allen réussit à rentrer chez lui. C'était sans compter que Kanda déménagerait pour le suivre. Il y eut également une grosse dispute pour savoir qui dormirait où.

Allen se défendit farouchement. Mais Kanda ne lâcha pas l'affaire non plus.

Lavi décida de dormir autre part ce soir-là, il y avait trop de bruit pour lui dans la maison.

**FIN**

Je l'ai écrite très rapidement...

J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. C'était ma fic de Noël ! Alors Joyeux Noël ! J'espère que la lecture vous a plu.


End file.
